


kiss me, and you will see how important I am

by GStK



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 02:03:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20268223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GStK/pseuds/GStK
Summary: i took a deep breath and listened to the old brag of my heart. i am, i am, i am.





	kiss me, and you will see how important I am

**Author's Note:**

> Evolving PoV. Takes place post-Blue Lions route.  
Contains no spoilers for any other route.

for the good of faerghus. for the good of all.

the hand that reached out in union drew blade and took edelgard’s life. he remembers the killing as one of dozens, thousands, all in the dark circles and sore muscles. there are the times that you reach over and massage the kinks in his shoulders. there are the times that he shies away from your touch and retreats from the bed, no matter how resolutely he swore to face the future.

for the good of faerghus… you should let him go. you should let him find a wife. you should let him sire an heir with any of your students, any of your former enemies, any nameless face that will do. you know there should be a queen to the king to complete the chessboard, and that you are, after all, just a bishop.

for the good of all: the path of least casualty. you’d remembered those words when you had seen the life drain out of edelgard’s eyes. occasional rebellion breaks out even now, pockets of loyal empire followers that must needs be stamped down like a seal into red wax. rhea wilts quietly in your shadow. you continue the cycle of suppression.

if you were ever concerned for the good of the kingdom it would be right now. the right thing to do would be to let him go, release your hands from the throat of the nation, retire from archbishop and teacher and all-too-religious leader.

but something inside of you, the sothis inside of you, rails.

there is a something inside of you that roars at the thought of letting dimitri slip between your fingers. it’s a red, fiery thing, and it will always make your hands twitch when his councilmen remind him of the need for a strong familial line. it’s a phantom flame that gives a hollow shout because none will understand his loss, none but you and your students will remember the dimitri in the before times, before kingdom came all-consuming down on his head.

you can see the line and feel the pulse to bring you back before it all was. you can feel the righteousness against your neck like a vice. here’s the divine, there’s the wanting, and you can bring the succor to those in between. all it would take is one breath one thought one little thing, and you could go back to a time before you ever embraced the future ruler of history. for the good of faerghus. for the good of all.

so let’s think about that good. yes, let’s put that mind to use. let’s get those hands working. let’s kiss him deep and draw him into an inevitable deja vu, here you go again, pushing away doors and dragging off clothes. let’s do something good with that power of yours. let’s get him beneath us and let’s make him cry the name of a goddess he’s offered half-hearted prayers to, and let’s drive right through him.

here is the chance. here is the need. here are the hands, chasing him through the fields of pleasure. here are all of the women who wish to be by his side. here are the men that consider it, too. there you are and here he is, face aflush underneath you, breaths coming quick and snappy. here is the one window to the soul where he looks out and sees you, just a human, just a man. here is the opportunity.

“byleth,” you make him whisper with your hips. “byleth,” you make him groan, and you answer with a grunt of your own, as two men are wont to do when they come together. “byleth,” he says, not because of you, but because he wants to, because he wants you and just like that the chance falls by your feet.

so let’s think about the awful. let’s think about a doomed kingdom that has no heir, that dissolves into petty squabbles when the chair opens up. let’s pretend all the lives you slew for the sake of peace and unity were for nothing. let’s listen to that dark voice inside of you-- yes, my voice. let’s listen, byleth. let’s be awful. just this once, you idiot. let’s be something terrible.

when you’re holding him and he’s holding you, you’re hearing me. he’s saying something sweet to you but you’re regarding the deplorable ideas a goddess wants to put in your head. it only took you five years and then some to start listening. so keep listening. let me be your guide. we’re in this together, now, and we’re tired of the sacrifice.

for the good of no one, you pledge. dimitri smiles at you and you pull him into your arms. you absolute monster.

it’s about time you were happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Title and summary derived from works by Sylvia Plath.


End file.
